This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aim: To determine the pattern of androgen response to human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG) over 24 hours in women with PCOS and normal controls. Hypothesis: 17-hydroxyprogesterone (17P) responsiveness to hCG peaks 24 hours after stimulation in PCOS women and in normal controls